villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pietus/Restart
I've decided to restart my idea of a game focusing on being an actual antagonist in the Villains: Multiverse - my last attempt was mainly due to flawed storytelling but I think I have a few ideas now that I've planned things out more. I'd still like to have an "alignment war" between the villain factions - however I'd be interested to know which characters would fit best as the "leader" of these factions: the idea is the player starts working for a "Neutral Evil" society and then gains the chance to join a "Lawful Evil" society and then a "Chaotic Evil" society - once in a society the player can switch back but it will become increasingly difficult as they gain recognition with their chosen faction, gaining unique powers, missions and gear in the process as well as special "guest" characters when dealing with "Iconic Battles" (bosses). *'Lawful Evil' (the faction the player gains access to after the first part of the game, from there they can choose to either stay with the Neutral Evil faction or become a permanent part of the Lawful Evil faction - play-style is about obeying orders, enforcing methodical acts of terror and gaining power for the faction as a whole) *'Neutral Evil' (the faction the player would probably deal with most - it plays quite similar to Lawful Evil but allows for more destructive choices and more personal freedom for the player) *'Chaotic Evil' (the faction the player gains acces to after the second part of the game, from there they can choose to stay with the Neutral Evil faction (or Lawful Evil) or become a permanent part of the Chaotic Evil faction - this faction is all about destruction, betrayal and personal freedom for the player at the expense of allies and foes alike) The new storyline is that the player is a Proxy, a unique artificial life-form designed to adapt to their surroundings and having the potential for limitless power - this is a way to explain "leveling up" as well as how the player's powers will alter depending on the faction they take. The name would likely be "Villains: Proxy Wars" but I'd need approval from the community first, since the "Villains" thing is not my creation. Here is a list of what I plan on becoming the new factions for the game: The player will start as a Soldier of Fortune, an illegal "company" that creates Proxies and trains them in the "art" of mercenary work, as such it is the "Neutral Evil" faction and is in opposition to the Leo Force for the first part of the game. In the second part of the game the player faces the Guardians for the first time as well as the True World Order, the "Lawful Evil" faction - they can either aid in defeating the Guardians as a Soldier of Fortune or as part of the True World Order. In the third part of the game the player faces the vigilante force known as Rough Justice as well as the psychotic Destroyers faction - they can opt to remain with the Soldiers of Fortune or True World Order while helping to get rid of Rough Justice while keeping the Destroyers in check or join the Destroyers and cause havoc. As well as the battles between the "Evil" and "Good" factions there are "Neutral" factions that appear such as the Oath-Keepers, Scales and Destiny - each play a part in the later stages of the game, which focuses on all three "Good" factions and how the player deals with them, depending on the faction the player chooses they will face a final conflict with either of the "Good" factions leaders. Category:Blog posts